Meet The Ravenwoods
by CelestiasFaithful
Summary: (post-Beautiful Redemption) Ethan has already known the extended family- Del, Ridley, Ryan, Larkin- and everyone else.But what about bout the extended family of the extended family? When a family reunion is at Ravenwood for the first time in almost twenty years, and Ethan is dragged into it, he learns that all relatives are unique, and if put all together- will cause mass chaos.
1. The Ravenwood Family Reunion

**Okay, I'm gonna say it:**  
**This is inspired by Twilight.**  
**I've seen all the movies because I wanted to vent about it and know what i'm talking about...and it's one of those things you do just to say you've done it. I really liked how the Cullens went all around the world to get help in Breaking Dawn, and how the customs and families varied from place to place. I really liked those details. So- why not throw them into this fandom?**

* * *

**Chapter One- The Ravenwood Family Reunion**

Ethan sat in bed, reading a book. He laid back, taking his mind off the book for a second.  
Today had been a good day. He wasn't dead. That was a plus.  
But he mentally made a list of who was gone.  
His mother.  
Amma.  
Sarafine.  
Abraham.  
Hunting.  
Good or bad, light or dark, caster or mortal- they had all played a part in his life so far.  
Maybe him and Lena would have never met if one of them hadn't done what the did.  
Maybe he would have died on the sixteenth moon.  
Maybe he would have died when he jumped off the water tower.  
Maybe his mom would still be there.  
Maybe he would have still hated Gatlin.  
Maybe.  
Just maybe-  
He could have been Ethan Wate, the normal guy.

But when it came to Lena, her family, and everyone who lived in Gatlin -good or bad- he wouldn't have had it any other way.

_Hello, anybody home?_ Lena kelted, as Ethan grinned.

_Hey, L. What's up?_

_Nothing._

_You sure?_

_Well, no._

_What's wrong?_

_Nothing. I justed wanted to see if you...wanted to come over._

_Sure, any special reason?_

_Well, now that you mention it-_

_Ridley's back in town, and her and Link went to Vegas and hooked up?_

_No._

_Liv and John are engaged?_

_No._

_Macon found the keys to the old Ravenwood wine cellar?_

_**Yes**__- but that's beside the point!_

_Ha! I knew I hid those keys well!_

_**You**__ hid the keys?_

_Yep. Anyway, what's the reason?_

_The Ravenwood Family Reunion._

_But it's not anywhere near Halloween-_

_No, that was just Aunt Del and that section of the family. This is the extended family of the extended family. Every Duchannes, Ravenwood, or any other family tied into ours. Light caster, dark caster, incubus, succubus, everyone and anyone. Since we both know we're gonna be...together...for a long time, you might as well see my whole family._

It was quiet for a few seconds.

_When does it start?_

_People started showing up last night._

_Give me ten minutes, and I'll be there._

As they stopped kelting, Lena sat on her front porch and was so crowded and full of people and noise, no one would have had the cahnce to even reach the door, let alone notice she was out there. There hadn't been a family reunion since her mother turned dark. When she killed her husband, and the world began to unravel. Now the unraveled world had been saved by a half-light half-dark caster, a Linkubus, a twice-dead wayward, an incubus-turned-light-caster uncle, and countless others. She smirked. They were like..._The Justice League of America_.  
_The Justice League of Gatlin._  
_Hurricane Girl, The Wayward, Linkubus, and The Mind-Reading Macon._  
Now _that_ was a story waiting to be written.

Suddenly, the sound of a car's engine shutting of caused her super hero daydream to vanish from her mind. Ethan was right in front of her, as she walked to him and they kissed.  
"Now," he said "Let's go meet some of these relatives of yours."


	2. Harvey

**Hey, guys, simultaneous chapter update,here.**

**Anyway- some reviews would be great- I'm always looking for ways to improve character development and my writing skills (especially in this fandom).**

**Enjoy! (credit to The Killers for the words on the jacket, and to my sister for getting that exact jacket custom made from Neighbor Hoodies.)**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Harvey**

"This is my step cousin, Harvey."

She said, opening the door to see a figure leaning against the wall in the darkest corner of the room.  
The man was tall and skinny, a few inches taller than Ethan, and was a human toothpick. He had a tattered black zip-up jacket with white trim with the words "**I'VE GOT SOUL**" in big fraying white letters on the front on each side of the zipper -making it legible when zipped- and "**BUT I'M NOT A SOLDIER**" on the back. He had it zipped up to his chin. He had short jet black hair, and regular run-of-the-mill sunglasses- the kind that only a small stricker could make go from $1.00 to $1,000 in price. He had worn black Chuck Taylor's,and dark blue/black jeans that were a little too long -despite his long legs- and had holes and were worn and torn from them catching on his heels. He had the strong smell of leather, and gasoline, and tiny hint of smoke covered up by cologne.

Harvey advanced towards them, as if he had wanted to give Ethan time to admire him. He grabbed the Wayward's hand and shook it. "Hey, man. I'm Harvey. You're Miss Half n' Half's boy toy, right?" He grinned mischievously. "Harvey!" scolded Lena as he threw his hands up in defense. "Hey! Whoa whoa whoa! That's just the lingo I picked up! _M'kay, kiddo_?"  
Ethan looked at him. "Wait- lingo from _where_?"  
Lena chuckled "As you can see- he's no _southern gentleman_."  
Harvey adjusted his sunglasses as if it was his version of tipping a hat to someone. "More like a western mustang." He said, turning to Ethan."I'm from Nevada. _Las Vegas_, to be exact." "Is there a hub of casters there? Like Gatlin?". He shook his head "More like the Incubus capital of the world."

Ethan took a step back "so you're a-"  
Before he could finish, Harvey produced a cigarette and lighter from thin air, shoving it between his teeth and lighting it. As soon as it was lit, it burnt out. He tried it again. The flame quivered and died. "Faulty lighter..." He mumbled, flicking the cap of the lighter to see if he could even get a spark. Suddenly, a large flame burst from it, causing Harvey to scream like a girl and shut it.

"Now, Harley..." A familiar voice said from behind them. "What did I say about _smoking_ in the _house_?" Harley slumped, losing his perfect posture and now about Ethan's height. "Ta' not to." He mumbled. "That's a good boy." Said the voice, as Lena and Ethan turned around to see who it was Macon. He rushed past his niece and her boyfriend, and gave Harley a big, loving hug."how's my _favorite_ nephew?" He asked, breaking the hug.

"Well, besides a few hangovers and almost dying in a tanning salon inside a casino...pretty good. How 'bout you, old man? My 'bus bros are tellin' me you decided to play the '_My Way Or The Highway_' card." He said, finally making eye contact with Macon's bright green eyes. "Whoa. That's _intense_, man. Green is totally your color. How long has it been?" He asked in awe. "About two years." Macon replied "it's nice to eat, and to not disintegrate in sunlight, and sleep. Oh, I _love_ sleep. But even if you were mortal, _you_ wouldn't get sleep in Vegas, would you?"  
Harvey stretched his arm and yawned."Who needs sleep when you can _drink blood, hook up with chicks_, and _party all night_?"  
Ethan took a step back, and Harvey noticed almost immediately."Oh, I said the _b word,_ didn't I? No worries, man. I like animal blood. It's like that whipped cream vodka the make- liquid heaven, and human blood is like beer. It's sour, disgusting, and tastes like _piss_."

"Thank you, Harvey...for the _wonderful_ image put in my head." Said Lena sarcastically, pulling Ethan by the sleeve of his shirt.

"Come on, Ethan. Let's let those two talk about their _man-stuff_ and whatnot, and let me show you the rest of the family."


	3. Lyra

**Chapter Three- Lyra**

Ethan and Lena entered the living room, Lena pulling him over towards an occupied chair. There was a woman in the chair. She had long, oversized white dress pants, and a white button-down dress shirt. She had the body of someone a few years older than himself, but it shifted, changing simultaneously from a young teen, to a woman in her twenties, then her mid thirties, then back again. She was sickly pale, her eyes milky white without pupils. She had a lure in her lap, her seemingly-unconscious self strumming a slow, sad melody on it. "Hey, Lyra." Said Lena, snapping her fingered right in front of the woman's face. "Snap out of it."  
Suddenly, color came back to her body. She was about fifteen, with blond hair in a messy ponytail, a mint green stripe through her bangs, and a matching hair tie in back. Here yes we're big and around, as if emeralds had pupils. She wore a thin semi-transparent baggy white button-up shirt with a white tank top underneath. Her long white baggy pants also contrasted with her sun-kissed skin. She had a gold necklace with a golden music note dangling from it, and warm brown leather flip-flops with golden gemstones on the straps outlined her mint green there was a perfume that smelled like summer fun at the beach for hipsters, she could be the humanized form of it.  
For all he knew, she could be one of the models for Hollister.  
She was still holding the lyre, but was now treating it more like a small purse. "Lena?" she said weakly as she blinked lazily, like she had just woken up."Was I-"  
"Doing it again? Yes." Ethan looked at his girlfriend in shock. "She does that? It's a _normal_ thing?!"  
The girl stood up as Lens began to explain her powers, as if it was a beauty pageant and she was standing up to wave at the crowd. "Lyra is...well, we don't really know what. She's a siren, but not like Ridley. She can only use the power of persuasion on herself. It's kind of like she's being possessed...by herself. She can also do some shape-shifting, but not as much as Larkin could. She's...unique. Like me." She hadn't said Larkin's name in years- let alone think about him. He was long gone, along with many other people she had loved...and hated.  
Ethan watched as her emerald eyes became flecked with blue and gold. The become more blue, her big eyes and blond hair making her resemble Luna Lovegood from the Harry Potter series, especially with her airy high-pitched voice.  
"You're Ethan, aren't you?" she said, her eyes so wide in a constant state of awe that it seemed like she could see into his soul, but that wasn't the case. "I'm sorry for your loss."  
"What do you mean?"  
"My lyre plays the tune of a boy in love, his love is the only thing he either managed to save, or did not leave him on their own terms to help him. The lyre is a puppeteer, and I am only a mere puppet when I am in my...state." she shrugged, her eyes turning gold, as if liquid gold had been poured over a gemstone.  
"Be warned, Ethan Wate. I may enjoy your company, but others of my family shall not." she said as Lena dragged him away as Lyra began to strum her lyre cautiously.

As soon as they were out of Lyra's rage of hearing, Ethan mumbled. "Do _all_ your relatives-"  
"-_act like a out-in-left-field beauty queen in a mental institution_? No. Lyra used to be like that _all_ the time, but I guess something here reminds her of something and she went into her own little world again...she's pretty much the nice version of Savannah Snow- pretty and the one every boy wants, but also a total sweetie. You just caught her on an off day. I don't see her enough to know if the whole lyre thing is true or not...but she'll probably not even remember meeting you when she snaps out of it 100%."

As they walked into the dining room, and Lena took a glance at the club-like bar that had magically appeared since she had last been inside.  
"Ethan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You should have hidden those keys better."


	4. Cyrus

**oh my goodness that you to everyone who favorited,followed, and reviewed this story! I really never knew this many people would like it!**

**:)**

**Okay, Cyrus' appearance is totally base off of:**

. /_

wikipedia/en/9/9f/Master_

**Yep. I have this thing for The Master. Especially the 10th Doctor version. Because he loves the Scissor Sister like I do. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Four- Cyrus**

**Ethan watched as Macoln hunched over the counter, grabbing a small bottle of scotch. ****  
****"****_Uncle Macon_****!" Scolded Lena, a feminine shape appear behind him.****  
****"It's okay, kiddo. It's brother-sister tradition. Anyone who makes it through the whole family shindig without getting totally ****_wasted_**** is a saint." Said Leah, to was holding a shot glass.****  
****"The great reunion of '59... Me and your uncle here got so drunk. Macon blacked out and woke upon the trunk of a car, and I woke up in bed with some guy. It was ****_great_****." she said, reminiscing her and her brother's memories together when they were younger.****  
****Lena looked at her uncle with wide eyes. If he was still an incubus, he would have ripped and left in embarrassment by now.****  
****"Have you two met Cyrus yet?" He eagerly changed the subject.****  
****"No." Said Ethan, looking at Lena.****  
****"Who's Cyrus? I've never heard that name before." Lena asked.******

**"Cyrus is an old friend of mine. He's not related by blood, but we have treated him like family for years. We met in the ****_Lunae Libri_**** ages ago, when we were both young. You should go meet him, speaking of which- ****_Cyrus_****!" He said, waving an arm in the air, as if he was flagging a cab in New York City.****  
****A cloud of black smoke filled the air behind the old light caster, the almost 6-foot tall line of darkness resembling food coloring in cold water. Moving in tiny wisps, but almost in slow motion. Suddenly, a figure was created from the smoke, in almost the blink of an eye.******

**"****_You rang_****?" said the man. He appeared to be younger than Macon, but not by much. He wore a long black trenchcoat that hid any recognizable clothing item, and the collar was up against his neck. She had dark brown hair that was beginning to become gray in some him was a long,sleek black cat, it's blue eyes gleaming with a curious personality all it's own. It almost instinctively padded towards Ethan. It ran around his legs in a figure-eight shape, rubbing it's head against his legs and let out the prettiest meow, as if to say 'you're the first wayward, and the nicest wayward I've ever met!'. Ethan kneeled down for a second to stroke it before it went back it it's owner.****  
****"****I see Narissa has taken a liking towards you. She's a caster ****_herself_****, you know." he said, and Ethan could already tell she was a caster cat, like Lucille. The cat jumped into his arms, and he held it like it was a priceless item. Cyrus turned to them, his golden eyes gleaming.******

**_More dark casters, L?_******

**_This is the first time I'm meeting him, too. Remember that._******

**_But seriously- is your family more light or dark?_******

**_Cyrus isn't related._******

**_Macon self-proclaimed "favorite nephew" is._******

**He's an incubus, Ethan.**

******_An incubus is a naturally dark creature._******

**_Okay, you're going to be that stubborn and rude._******

**Ethan felt her stop kelting, and he knew he had touched a nerve with her. Maybe some dark casters here weren't half bad. Ridley turned out pretty tolerable in the end- why not them? He watched as the cat was now down at his feet again, meowing to get his attention. ****  
****"****Well, it seems like little miss show-off wants to show you our little trick." Cyrus said, kneeling down to hold the cat's right paw, as if she were human.****  
****Right before their very eyes, the cat gre larger, then into undefinable shapes, and then into a human form.******

**"****_Good evening_****." said Narissa, green caster eyes gleaming.**

* * *

**Don't worry, the next chapter is more Cyrus/Narissa.**


	5. Narissa

**I swear, there's this live remix from Everfree Northwest 2012 from Silva Hound to the song "Bon Bon" that's remixed with some other song and it's totally Narissa's theme music.**

**Okay, I found the original Remix:**

/silvahound/silva-hound-vs-nero-bon-bons

**Oh god. I love Brony fan music sometimes. **

* * *

**Chapter Five- Narissa**

**Narissa was wearing a white dress, one with silver gemstones on the fabric that almost resembled those wedding dresses on The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills. She was wearing elegant silver jewelry, and had platinum blond hair that came down to her shoulders in waves. She linked arms with Cyrus, grinning sincerely at Lena and Ethan.**

******"****Well, it's nice to finally meet the two of you. Wine Country out West isn't all it's cracked up to be caster-wise. News gets to that Incubus clan down in Sin City, and the truth hardly ever makes its way to Cali." she said, talking about it like the women in Gatlin gossiped. With sass and seriousness at the same time, but it was odd hearing it with a voice stripped of any accent from a region or state.****  
****"****So- you're a light caster?' asked Ethan, glancing over to her and Cyrus. "and you're with...him?"**

******He could almost feel Macon's ****_don't-you-dare-say-another-word-or-I'll-hurt-you-so-hard-it-will-make-your-caster-kids-say-ow_**** face glaring at him. **

**"****No offense, sir. but-"****  
****Narissa interrupted him. as he was about to finish. "But he's a ****_bad boy_****? That's why I love him. I was claimed for the light for a reason, and he was for the dark as well. Sometimes you have to look past the bad to see the good. ****_You_**** for all people should know that." she made eye contact with Lena and her multi-colored eyes.**

******"****Yes, Nissy's and I's romance was scandalous when it first happened." explained Cyrus, "but it seems like this family of yours has given us some ****_bad habits_****, since your family isn't the one to judge on ****_forbidden love_****." he winked at Macon, as the two teens thought it was an inside joke.****They both knew Macon was the definition of 'forever alone'. Lena had once left a dictionary open to the word 'alone' in her uncle's study with a picture of him casted into it under the word just to irritate him when he was being a jerk.**

******Lena dwelled on how many times Macon had pissed her off, and thus created something to get back at him with- Ethan,too. The keys. The dictionary. That time when she made profiles for him on ********.She smirked to herself. He still didn't know about that.****  
****Their time with Cyrus and his wife had been cut short when they got into their own conversations with Macon and Leah, and eventually they walked off to make out in a corner.**

******Maybe her uncle was right...you probably ****_did_**** need to be pretty out of it to survive the shenanigans of this event.**

* * *

**In the same phrase as Dumbledore once stated in ****_A Very Potter Musica_****l:**

**"Malfoy (**Lena**)- you little shit!"**

**Lena is terrible to her uncle like that. I'm like that with my grandfather. I call him "old man" instead of any other grandfather name, and constantly annoy him. Just a little personal blurb to brighten your day.**

**I'm sorry this is so short. I thought it needed to be two chapters, but I was wrong. *facedesk***


	6. Riley (Part I)

**I'd like to thank you guys for being patient- this one was though to write. I also apologize for any spelling or grammar errors- I use Google Docs to write my stories, and it's auto-correct is being very persnickety all of a sudden. **

**Enjoy this chapter with personal references none of you will ever get!**

* * *

Chapter Six- Riley

"Do they- _always_ make out?" asked Lena, raising an eyebrow at her uncle.  
"Every time." said Leah, taking a bottle of scotch from the bar top and guzzling it down.  
"The Ravenwoods are well- there's not really a family like them. We've got almost every nationality and power in your bloodline somewhere, by blood or by marriage." said Macon, taking another sip of alcohol. Ethan looked at the man. He was going to have a seriously long hangover after this is he kept it up. "You know, there are even other shut-ins besides me, and some of them didn't have the 'burning in sunlight' excuse. Speaking of which- _Riley, dear_! Come over _here_, sweetie!"  
He held his hand up again and waved for someone to come over. His voice was off it's usual key, but his words weren't slurred yet. Ethan nudged Lena in the shoulder.

_Quick._

_What?_

_There's a bottle of water over there. Dump his drink and fill it with water before he realizes it.__H_

_ey, maybe I want to seem him drunk!_ she smirked at him.

_Well, I don't think anyone else here wants to. It appears he's the 'happy drunk' of this whole event._

_I guess..._

She used her magical abilities to lift the water bottle, and pour it into a empty glass nearby. While her uncle was getting the next guest they were going to meet, she used the back of her hand to slide the glass of alcohol over the side, a shrill crash noise coming from behind the counter. She grabbed the glass of water and placed it exactly where the other glass had just been.

_Thanks, L._

_No problem. It's cute to see you care about my uncle._

_Hey, I'm also thinking about the small thread of sanity these people have left after this hectic thing!_

_He would have it 24/7 if it meant he got to get wasted every night._

_Really? This is one of the first times I've seen him drink._

_You're usually not here when he makes Kitchen get him a bottle of wine._

_Wait- he could still get the booze even with the door locked?_

_Only House or Kitchen could. They eventually protested and refused to get him any after a while._

_Wow, unseen forces hosting an intervention. Never heard that one before._

_I know- everything that's not normal in the mortal world is just- the norm here._

_I _**_may_**_ be a little tipsy, but I can tune in_ _just fine._

Lena blushed, looking at Macon's smirking face. He had been listening the whole time. She really need to learn who to tune him out of their kelting conversations._I'm very much obliged, Mr. Wate. I really do need to keep it together, especially since a few family members aren't too keen on the whole half- light-and-half-dark-caster-going-out-with-a-mortal-wayward issue._

"You wanted to see me, Uncle Ravenwood?" said a quiet voice from behind all three of them.  
Macon turned in his bar chair, peering over it and blocking Riley from their view.  
"Riley, I have two people I'd like you to meet. This is your cousin Lena and her boyfriend, Ethan. I'm _sure_ you're father told you about them." He said, helpfully pushed the girl over in front of them like a parents would.  
Riley was fair-skinned with wavy dishwater blond hair that was so thick, that the side-bangs that covered her right eye was totally obscuring her vision. She was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt with a red collar and arms, generic blue jeans, and black and silver nike shoes. Her big hazel eyes gleamed up at them.  
"Hi..." she stammered. Even though she appeared to be about eleven, she still talked maturely as if she was fifteen, even when she was quiet and shy.  
"Hello, Riley." smiled Ethan, shaking her hand before Lena scooped her up for a hug.  
"How's my little cousin?" she said, as Riley childishly giggled. "Good."  
As they got further into conversation, Ethan glanced over at them, a longing look in his eyes._You want it, don't you?_

_Damn it, Macon! Can I get a doorbell in my head for you?!_Macon's voice suddenly became sly. _Oh, sure. Go to your nearest Home Depot. It's in section 'Caster Tools'._

_Seriously- knocking would be nice._

_Oh, do I have to come over to do and hammer my first against your skull every time?_

_Wow, you're a jerk when you're sober._

_Hey!_ he snarled, as Ethan voided eye contact with him.

_As you were saying?_

_-__You want it, correct?_

_Want what?_

_Them._

_What do you mean?_

_You want Lena. And a child like Riley._

_I've only known Riley for less than five minutes-_

_Riley is the most...'normal' of all the people in this family. Some speculate if she's even a caster -let alone a Ravenwood by blood. She is literally the golden child, so-to-speak. You want Lena and perfect children...unless your mind hasn't changed since when we first met._

Ethan suddenly remembered Macon's humiliating idea of forcing him to reveal how he think his life would go.

_Hey! Knock it off!_

_Still interested in staying in Gatlin, hanging yourself, and not being found until you rot?_ Ethan could hear the disapproving tone hiding his sarcasm.

_You know what, Macon?_

_What?_

_Go drink your booze. And don't ever bring up that whole life-goals thing ever again, or I swear I will put Boo in a** kill** shelter in the next state over._

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Okay, I admit Ethan's last words were going to be "why don't you go make out with my mom? Oh, wait- you ****_can't_****!"**

**In case anyone who has never watched Animal Cops and is confused- a 'kill shelter' is the opposite of a no-kill shelter. It's an animal shelter that euthanizes animals if they are not adopted or claimed after a certain amount of time.**

**But I'm a better person than that.**


	7. Rayne & Ripper (Riley Part II)

**Listen-Along Song: "The Sharpest Lives" by My Chemical Romance**

* * *

**Chapter Eight- Rayne and Ripper/ Riley II**

Lena sat next to Riley on the stairs, away from Ethan and Macon silently bickering.  
"So- what books do you like?" She asked, wanted to know everything about the child.  
"_Raven's Gate_ by Anthony Horowitz. It's a horror story."  
"I've never heard of that one before...Favorite movies?"  
"_Mama, Paranormal Activity,_ and _The House on the Corner_."  
"Umm..._cool._ Bands?"  
"_My Chemical Romance_ and _Rise Against._ Oh- and_ Nine Inch Nails_"  
"_Wow_, you like the scary stuff- don't you?" Lena asked, feeling really awkward. Hadn't her uncle said Riley was really normal...and not a total goth in a kid's body?  
"Yup!" she said, rocking happily for a second.

Suddenly, Lena's new conversation-starter was cut short bu the sound fo running footsteps was heard from above, a voice yelling down at Riley.  
"It's not funny, _R_!" he screamed. He was medium height, in all black, and _definately_ paler than a corpse. He had black combat boots, black jeans, a silver belt with silver bullet casings from a machine gun attached to it. He had a plain off-black grey shirt on under a sleek leather jacket, a large necklace resting on his chest- a gothic -the art style- black cross about six inches long and three inches wide, with blood red gems on it. His hair was a light storm cloud grey, and his eyes were silver- giving him the look as if he was blind and couldn't focus on her.  
Lena looked up at him "She's just a _kid_, man! _Leave her alone!_"

Riley snickered. "You got her, Ripp." Suddenly, the sound of an Incubus ripping was heard. Instead of a new relative, the child had disappeared. A goth girl a few years older than Lena herself sat in her place. She had the same eyes,skin, and hair as the boy above, and wore combat boots that had been modified to have more of a heel, the same silver bullet belt and jacket, but she had a_ My Chemical Romance_ belly-shirt on underneath, bold black makeup and lipstick on, earrings made to look like old rusty metal screws, and the same necklace.  
"Wuzzup, Duchannes?"  
"How are you? and what have you done with Riley?!"  
"Riley's off somewhere being the golden child- can I take a message?"

Lena got up, towering over the girl.  
"Listen up, _bitch_. I'm a _natural_, and I can kick your ass if I _want to_."

Suddenly, the girl's male doppelganger ripped right in front of them.  
"_Well, well, well.._" he said, licking his lips, revealing razor-sharp canines. "_The natural_."  
The girl looked at Lena with a look like a wolf would give its unsuspecting prey.  
"A _highly-advanced_ Incubus and Succubus against a Natural..._The_ Natural, for that matter...It's like Satan and Cthulhu versus Godzilla."

Lena raised her fists, feeling her powers become great and greater.  
"Game on, _bitch._"

* * *

_**WOW.**_

_**The interesting thing about that is- *snores***_

**Who got to stay up until midnight -on the computer. I'm on my iPod until like, 3- without feeling bad morally?**

**Me.**

**Achievement Unlocked: personal victory.**

**P.S.**

**Allow me to leave you with this:**

**What I actually thought Ethan (AJ) returning from the Otherworld at the end of the series and Macon's (Spike) along with everyone else's reaction would be.**

** watch?v=w23zWGgFexc**


	8. A Family Battle

**Wrote this while listening to The Glitch Mob's electro/dubstep mix from back in the day of "****_Seven Nation Army_****" by The White Stripes. I imagine everyone beating the crap out of each other in slow-mo to that song.**

**Anywho, I've got so many requests to continue this, so here you go!**

**One last thing:**  
**If you have any character idea, or want your OC put in, leave a review with their info, or PM me. This ****_WILL NOT_**** be turning into a ****_show-of-your-OC_**** type of story. I can't just generate 101 characters for this story, so I'll use them when I have character block. Glad we had this talk.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight- A Family Battle**

As soon as Lena accepted the challenge, the twins gritted his teeth, hiding his fear.

_You shouldn't have done this, sis!_

_Hey, who the hell are you blaming?!_

_If you hadn't kept your big-ass mouth shut, you goth hooker- we wouldn't be fighting a Natural!_

Rayne growled at her brother, hers hands in fists. Lena watched them for the less than a second kelting conversation. They appeared to be the usual boy-and-girl twins who constantly bickered. She also noticed how they were slightly wolfish. She felt her powers create a stormfront, the lights in the hall glowing brighter as the sudden storm barreled through Gatlin.  
Ryane got up from her crouch-like position from where she was about to attack, and looked at the darkening sky from the windows that Lena had her back to. A storm of pure wind. Not quite a tornado -the winds weren't spiraling- and it seemed like it was one of those storms when either it will be a superstorm because of the heat, or the heat will cause it to not downpour, but the winds will make up for it and , Gatlin, was not going to get a drop of rain.

"Holy sh-"

The wind broke the windows, sending shards of glass flying in all directions. Rayne jumped into the onslaught of shards, arms outstretched, ready to grab Lena and tear her to shreds. Lena gasped as other windows nearby boke, adding a salvo of the cracks and high-pitched shatters of glass to the fight.  
Unlike rain, it turns out glass didn't work with the supernatural repellent of an Incubus or Succubus. A large fragment flew past Rayne's face as she lunged, Lena quickly moving away as the Succubus fell to the ground with a crack of the pieces littering the ground, a red streak growing larger and larger as she laid there.  
Ripper leaned back, arching his got a running start, going straight for the young Caster.  
Lena dogged him, but he fell swiftly on his feet on the other side of her, his sister getting her balance and standing on the other. She wiped her scarred and bleeding face with her pale hands, her face even more evil now that she was enraged.  
Lena suddenly remembered. Succubi were stronger, cleverer, and everything an Incubus was times ten. Just the perfect person to face.  
Lena backed up in defense, her back hitting a wall hard.  
She was done.  
She was cornered.

She closed her eyes, backing herself as far as she could into the wall, her head turning to the side to shield some of it from the pain and horror she was about to face.  
"Not so _perfect_ now, huh?" sneered Ripper.  
"You're nothing special, _Josephine_." Ryane said, using Lena's real name. "Just because you're a _Natural_ who got the short straw and got the _ugly_ _green_ eye, doesn't mean one Succubus could break you _limb by limb_, and _feed_ off your _blood_ until your _heart gives out_-"  
Len felt a sleek, freezing cold hand grab her arm, long nails digging into her skin.  
"I'd like that. I'd like that a_ lot_-"  
_smash!_

Lena opened her eyes to the groups of people -along with Ethan- looking from within the rooms in sight-range, a group of her uncle,Harvey, and a few others around the unconscious body of Ryane, Harvey lifting his leg from Ryane, examining his bloody shoe, wiping his hands together.  
"Well,_ that_ outta' do it."

* * *

**Yes, in case you were wondering:**  
**Rayne and Ripper are based off of Want and Ignorance from ****_A Christmas Carol_****, and have the Gerard Way dress style. Ripper's real name is Raymond, which is German -I think- for ****_worthy protector_****, which he secretly is for his sister (who he is also secretly overly attached to.**

**P.S.**  
**I need some advice from you guys, and a few minutes of your time (to listen to them). I need to find a good song for inspiration for a Macon fic, and I'm choosing from these:**  
**."****_A Dustland Fairytale_****" by The Killers**  
**."****_Illusion_****" by VNV Nation**  
**."****_From My Hands_****" by VNV Nation**  
**."****_The Scientist_****" by Coldplay**  
**I'll probably write all of them, but I want to see what one you guys would want to read first.**


End file.
